A software-defined data center (SDDC) is a computing system wherein elements of the infrastructure, e.g., networking, storage, compute, etc., are virtualized and delivered to tenants (customers) of the data center as services. An SDDC is typically implemented in a cloud computing platform environment and the virtualized and delivered components are controlled through an Infrastructure-as-a-Service (IaaS) layer.
The proliferation of applications and complexity of the underlying infrastructure in computing environments such as SDDCs and other cloud computing environments is rapidly increasing. As such environments increase in scale, management becomes a difficult task.